1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air bag system for protecting a passenger in an automotive vehicle from collision with the vehicle interior, window and so forth in case of accident. More specifically, the invention relates to an air bag system which has dual gas generators and can reduce shock on the driver upon firing.
2. Description of the Background Art
In modern automotive technologies, it is becoming popular to facilitate an air bag system for protecting passengers from collision with the vehicular cabin facilities or front window. For example, SAE paper SP-736, P108, "Automatic Occupant Protection System", discloses an air bag system, particularly adapted for protection of a person in the passenger seat. The proposed air bag system employs dual gas generators for firing at different times, so that the internal pressure of the air bag is made to rise in two different pressure rising characteristics.
Such a proposal may achieve a certain degree of reduction of the initial shock exerted on the passenger upon and initial firing of the first gas generator. This can be achieved by utilizing a smaller capacity gas generator than is employed in a system using a singular gas generator. However, since the proposed dual gas generator system employs two equal capacity gas generators, the level of reduction of shock on the passenger is not satisfactory.